VOCALOID: Project Human
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Un nuevo Vocaloid llega al programa pero éste tiene un oscuro pasado. ¿Averiguaran Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku y Luka su secreto y podrán salvarlo de la eterna tristeza que sucumbe a su corazón? [NUEVO FANLOID INSIDE]
**Hola:**

 **Bueno para comenzar quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que leen mis fics y decirles que pronto actualizare los demás, lo que pasa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y me es imposible hacerlo pero por esta ocasión les traemos un nuevo fic el cual estamos escribiendo dani11927** **y yo, esperamos que les guste tanto como a él y a mi (sobre todo él) nos ha gustado.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que están al pendiente de mis actualizaciones y espero que este Fic les guste tanto como los anteriores ya que esta vez no será un RinxLen como en otras ocasiones.**

 **Bueno creo que eso seria todo. Comencemos.**

 **Vocaloid no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo y misterioso amigo

Era una mañana bastante tranquila. Len, Rin, Miku, y Luka estaban sorprendidos de que los demas Vocaloid estuvieran tan tranquilos en la academia. Pronto llegaron Meiko y Kaito.

\- ¿Escucharon el rumor? - Preguntó Meiko. Los gemelos, la peliverde y la pelirosa negaron con la cabeza. - Según dicen los profesores, el Master ha creado a un nuevo Vocaloid.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo llamó? - Preguntó Miku

\- He dicho que es un rumor, no se si es cierto y si lo fuera, no nos lo dirían hasta que el Master lo traiga.

\- Claro, Meiko. A lo mejor es un reemplazo de ti. - Se burló Kaito. Meiko le agarró de la oreja hasta hacerle daño.

\- ¿Decías, Bakaito?

\- N-nada, Meiko.

Los gemelos, Miku y Luka rieron junto a la parejita y Pronto llegó el Master para dar una noticia.

\- Atiendan, por favor. - Dijo seriamente Crypton, el Master - Como algunos de ustedes sabrán por los rumores de ciertos profesores, no para de hablarse de un nuevo Vocaloid. - Hizo una pausa - Los rumores son ciertos. Tengo el placer de presentarles a... - Crypton hizo una seña para que entrara - Dan Diamond. - Dan Diamond tenía el cabello Castaño, ojos verdes y usaba lentes azules, sus audífonos tenían dibujado una D negra y otra Blanca e invertida. Llevaba una sudadera azul y unos pantalones cortos y oscuros seguidos de unos zapatos color café.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el aspecto simple del Vocaloid. No parecía uno de ellos, más bien un "humano". Su mirada era triste y no miraba directamente a todos los demás Vocaloid.

\- Por favor, haced que este a gusto. No quiero ni burlas ni desconfianza. Es uno de vosotros, un igual entre ustedes. - Dicho esto, Crypton se marcha.

\- ¿Vamos a presentarnos? - Preguntó Len.

\- ¡Si! Parece triste, si le hablamos tal vez se sienta integrado en el grupo. - Animó Miku.

\- Que extraño. Nadie se acerca a él. - Dijo Luka observando a los demás.

\- Oye, a lo mejor debería ser más positivo. Así se acercarán los demás. - dijo Rin.

\- Que no se hable más. Vayamos a saludarle. - Propuso Meiko. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la mesa de Dan. El estaba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando a las nubes, sin importarle nada.

\- Hey, Dan. - Llamó Miku - Que bien tenerte aquí. Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune. ¿Cuál es tu canción principal? - Dan se quedó mirándola un rato y por fin respondió.

\- No tengo.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamó Miku y comenzó a llorar.

\- Perdona a mi amiga, conecta mucho con... Otras personas. Yo soy Luka Megurine, ¿Cómo es que no tienes canción principal? Tras tu creación, el Master debió asignarte alguna en tu base de datos.

\- No se.

\- Ey amigo. Soy Rin Kagamine. Si sigues así de negativo y distante no tendrás muchos amigos. ¡Sonríe!

\- Lo siento. - Dan comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡L-lo siento! N-no pretendía... - Rin se alejó y se fue a llorar con Miku.

\- Dan, ¿te pasa algo? No es normal que alguien llore tras su creación. Soy Len Kagamine, hermana de Rin.

\- No se. Sólo tengo ganas de hacerlo.

\- Kaito, ¿puedes venir? - Dijo en susurros Meiko. Kaito asintió y se alejaron de Dan. - Dan no ha sido creado hace poco. Me huelo a que tiene un pasado.

\- Quizá tengas razón.

\- Y lo más raro es que... en su brazo no tiene el número. - Observó Meiko. - Todos nosotros tenemos un número impreso en el brazo. ¿Por qué el no tiene?

\- Y fíjate en su vestuario, parece un humano, pero se ve claramente que es un Vocaloid, tiene los audífonos.

\- Recuerda que nosotros somos prototipos de Vocaloid medio humanos, por eso tenemos orejas. Tal vez lo sea el también. Lo mejor será no hablar de esto con nadie hasta estar más seguros. - Meiko y Kaito volvieron ha acercarse a Dan.

\- Hola Dan. Soy Kaito Shion, ¿te apetece un helado?

\- No podemos comer en clase. - Kaito se unió al coro de llantos de Rin y Miku.

\- Hola, soy Meiko Sakine. Soy la primera Vocaloid femenina de habla japonés. ¿Cuál es tu idioma natal?

\- Ingles, pero no suelo cantar en ese idioma.

\- ¡Ah! Aquí también hay ingleses, Oliver es uno de los mejores. ¿Y en que idioma se te da mejor cantar?

\- Japonés.

\- Que bien. El japonés es algo complicado para un inglés. - La clase terminó cómo horario libre para conocer más a Dan. Cuando acabó la escuela, Dan se dirigió al mirador que había cerca de la playa.

\- ... - Dan soltó algunas lágrimas que volaron de sus mejillas por la brisa.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - Se escuchó una voz bastante dulce y cariñosa, parecía preocupada la dueña de aquella voz.

\- Por nada - volteó para observar a la dueña de aquella voz, rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y se dió la vuelta para ocultar su rostro lloroso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó la chica todavía preocupada.

\- Sí.

\- Si no fuera nada entonces no estarías llorando.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? - susurró un tanto molesto.

\- De acuerdo - la chica no se movió de su sitio, sin embargo ella ya no lo observaba - ¿Verdad que el cielo es hermoso?

Desconcertado, Dan volteó a verla, parecía ser una persona agradable sin embargo no podía confiar en ella tan rápidamente.

\- Si, me gusta - susurró más para el que para ella.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Dan.

\- Lo sé, durante las clases hablaron mucho sobre ti, todos estaban felices de que tenerte aquí.

\- ¿Ah si? - preguntó algo desconcertado ya que no esperaba que su llegada fuera algo como para estar feliz.

\- Si así es, pero me he enterado de que has hecho llorar a Miku, a Rin y Kaito.

\- N-no era mi intención - Dan soltó algunas lágrimas.

\- No te pongas así, no era mi intención hacerte llorar y se que tampoco era tu intención hacerlos llorar - Gumi lo abrazó rápidamente en un intento de detener sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias por entender.

\- No me lo agradezcas, ya que eres nuevo seguramente esto es difícil para ti. Para todos lo fue.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido ya que no esperaba esa confesión.

\- Si, incluso para mi lo fue, pero ya verás lo fácil que es adaptarse a este lugar así que no te preocupes - Gumi golpeo ligeramente su hombro en señal de camaradería.

\- Auch - Dan instintivamente acarició su brazo.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- Golpeas como un chico - Gumi, al escuchar esto se sonrojó rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ¿Te quedarás un rato más?

\- Tal vez solo un momento.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado al regresar. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Gumi se marchó y Dan siguió contemplando el horizonte. Tan pronto como anocheció, se marchó pero al estar oscuro el lugar, no sabía por donde ir, de hecho, no sabía ni donde vive, puesto que para el es su "primer día de vida". Caminando por la carretera, pudo escuchar un pitido, como llamándolo. Era Meiko en su coche descapotable rojo.

\- Eh, Dan. ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?

\- No se donde vivo.

\- ¿No te dijo el Master dónde te alojas? Ven, sube. Te llevaré.

Dan estaba algo reacio en cuánto a subir en el coche de otra persona pero tenía frío y prefería llegar a su destino cuánto antes, así que subió no muy gustosamente.

\- Meiko.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿De donde venías con este vehículo sin techo?

\- Dan, esto es un coche descapotable, puede ponerse y quitarse el techo. Voy a cerrarlo, yo venía de una rueda de prensa. - Meiko puso una emisora de radio y en ese momento emitieron Magnet. - ¡Ah! Me encanta esta canción. - Comenzó a tararearla pero Dan parecía confuso.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta esta canción?

\- Es hermosa. - Continuaron su viaje en silencio. - Bien, hemos llegado. - Aparcó en una plaza de aparcamiento al lado de un gran edificio con una V en medio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el Edificio Vocaloid. Sólo pueden alojarse Vocaloid, los humanos viven en sus casas independientes. Te llevaré a recepción a pedir la llave de tu apartamento.

Llegaron a recepción, allí atendía una mujer de unos 30 años, humana, pelo negro recogido por un moño, tenía lentes y un vestido informal negro con un identificador donde se situaba el nombre "Nathalie".

\- Hola Meiko. ¿Cómo estuvo la rueda de prensa?

\- Bastante agotadora. Algunos preguntaban cosas sin sentido cómo "Cuál es tu color favorito" o "Quién es Kaito"...

\- ¿Y este joven quien es? ¿Ya tienes otro "amiguito"? - Meiko se sonrojó.

\- ¡N-no! Es un Vocaloid nuevo, Dan Diamond, ¿tienes su llave?

\- ¿Dan Diamond dices? Deja que lo compruebe. - Nathalie encendió la computadora, no tenía monitor, era cómo un holograma. - Ah si. Aquí está, reciente incorporación, ¿no? Su apartamento es la 215, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia. - Sonrió, pero Dan seguía con una mirada triste. - Oh por favor, ¿Por qué parece que está a punto de llorar?

\- Está así incluso mucho antes de conocerlo. - dijo Meiko algo preocupada. - Dan, adelántate tú, ya iré después a ver si llegaste bien. - Dan se fue y Meiko comenzó a charlar con Nathalie - Me preocupa que no se adapte bien con los demás Vocaloid. Esa mirada triste quiere decir algo.

\- Meiko, no desvaríes, solo estará cansado. Mañana durante el desayuno estará mejor que un Vocaloid recién creado.

\- Es que creo que eso es lo que no es.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Meiko soltó algo que no debía haber dicho.

\- Nada. Debo de estar cansada yo también.

\- Descansa querida. - Ambas se despidieron.

Meiko se dirigió al apartamento 215 para ver si Dan llegó bien, efectivamente el ya estaba entrando. Dan notó que Meiko lo miraba y el la miró de reojo.

\- Me alegro de que hayas llegado bien.

\- ... - Dan no formuló palabra y entró en el apartamento sin cerrar la puerta, mirando a Meiko, escuchando.

\- Entiendo, estarás cansado. Mejor me marcho. - Y justo cuando se dió la vuelta, sintió la mano de Dan agarrarle el hombro.

\- Meiko... Gracias... - Meiko se sorprendió.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que sea.

\- Y dale las gracias a Gumi... de mi parte...

\- ¿Cuando conociste a...? - Dan cerró la puerta y no dió tiempo a que terminara de hablar Meiko.

Llegó la mañana, todos bajaron al comedor para desayunar antes de regresar a la academia. La cocinera Mikaru, había preparado huevos con beicon y zumo de naranja natural. Mikaru es una mujer joven de unos 25 años, humana, pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos de un color marrón anaranjado, lleva un traje de cocinera y un delantal verde. El comedor se hallaba pasando por la recepción y Dan fue saludado por Nathalie.

\- Buenos días Dan. ¿Dormiste bien está noche?

\- Claro... Nathalie.

\- Bien, pues ahora estate. despierto, la cocinera Mikaru a preparado un delicioso desayuno, se puede oler desde aquí. Creo que son...

\- Huevos con beicon, un desayuno americano.

Al pronunciar estas palabras sus ojos brillaron. Nathalie lo observó sorprendida ya que al ser un Vocaloid recién creado no era muy normal que pudiera saber con absoluta precisión que era.

\- ¿Te gustan, Dan? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Se podría decir que si - Dan se dirigió hacia una de las sillas donde se sentó a esperar su desayuno.

\- Hola Dan - saludo Len quién se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola - su mirada desconcertaba a Len y le hacía preguntarse infinidad de cosas.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si, la cama es muy cómoda y el cuarto muy espacioso...

Mikaru salió de la cocina con dos platos en sus manos, al ver a Len con Dan sonrió, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Se acercó lentamente sin intenciones de escuchar aquella plática.

\- Buenos días Len.

\- Buenos días Mikaru.

\- ¿Quien es él?

\- Su nombre es Dan Diamond, es el nuevo integrante.

\- Es un placer conocerla.

\- Que adorable- gritó la chica emocionada provocando que Dan se sonrojara.

Rin y Miku entraron al comedor, al ver a Dan ambas retrocedieron lentamente para salir del lugar sin embargo algo blando impidió su huida, al subir su mirada se encontraron con un par de ojos pardos que reconocieron inmediatamente.

\- ¿A dónde iban chicas? - preguntó Meiko aún somnolienta.

\- A-a a habitación de Miku - respondió rápidamente Rin - ¿No es verdad Miku? - Rin le dió un ligero y discreto codazo a Miku en el brazo.

\- Si, por supuesto. Íbamos a mi habitación.

Meiko al no creer en la escusa de las chicas decidió asomarse para ver la verdadera razón por la que no entraban y así encontrándose con la cabellera castaña de Dan, sonrió maliciosamente y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambas y las introdujo a la fuerza al comedor.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludó Meiko feliz mientras que Rin y Miku se encontraban aferradas al tenerlo tan cerca, al verlas Dan trató de sonreír, sin embargo le era una misión realmente difícil.

\- La-lamento haberlas hecho llorar ayer - susurró apenado y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos.

\- N-no no te preocupes - respondió Miku rápidamente.

\- Por favor no llores - suplicó Rin algo rápido para después abrazarlo ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos los presentes.

\- L-lo siento - susurró Dan lentamente.

\- No llores ¿si?- dijo una voz desde la entrada.

\- ¿Gu-Gumi? - Preguntó Dan secando las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas.

\- La misma - respondió Gumi con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué le hiciste Rin?- preguntó burlona al ver a Rin agarrada a Dan.

\- Yo no le he hecho nada - respondió rápidamente soltando a Dan para ponerse frente a Gumi.

\- Lo sé. Dan es algo llorón pero si no fuera así, entonces no sería tan adorable - Gumi se acercó a Dan y removió su cabello en señal de camaradería.

\- Y pequeño- aseguró Meiko para después pasar un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y así acercarlo a ella.

\- Me-Meiko... No respiro - instintivamente Meiko lo soltó y todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Dan trataba de recuperar poco a poco el oxígeno que Meiko le había robado.

\- Oye Dan. Ya puedes decírselo a Gumi. - Dijo Meiko recordando lo que dijo Dan anoche.

\- ¿Que cosa? - Pronto Dan lo recordó - Ah si... Gumi.

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias... Por pararte a ayudarme a secar mis lágrimas en el mirador.

\- Tranquilo, no fue nada. Lo haría por cualquiera que sufra.

Kaito llegó aún en pijama, parecía seguir dormido. Kaito pasó de largo a sus amigos y se sentó por error encima de la mesa frente a una rubia con una cola a un lado.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Bájate de mi comida, Bakaito!

\- ¿Eh? ¡L-lo siento Neru! - Rápidamente bajó y se acercó a su grupo sin inmutarse de la presencia de Dan. - Hola chicos, hoy he tenido una mala noche.

\- Se nota con tan sólo mirarte, Kaito. - dijo Len señalando el pijama.

\- ¡Ah! Dónde... ¡¿Dónde está?! - Exclamó Kaito asustado.

\- ¿El que? - Preguntó Rin.

\- ¡M-mi bufanda! Sin el... ¡No soy yo!

\- Estará arriba con tu ropa. - Dijo Dan intentando entablar conversación.

\- ¡Waah! ¿Dan? ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

Todos se rieron menos Dan quien estaba degustando la comida. Le recordaba a algo y eso le hizo volver a llorar.

\- Oh, ¿por que lloras? - Preguntó Mikaru. - ¿No te gusta la comida? - Dan negó con la cabeza - ¡Son lágrimas de felicidad! Que tierno. Debo atender a los demás, vuelvo en unos minutos. ¿Quieres repetir Dan? - Preguntó al ver el plato vacío frente a Dan.

\- Si, por favor.

\- ¡Oído cocina! ¡Marchando una ración extra de huevos con beicon! - Mikaru se fue a la cocina y Kaito corrió hacia su habitación a por su ropa.

\- Dan, hoy va a ser tu primer día oficial en la Academia VOCALOID. - Dijo Gumi alegre.

\- Exactamente... ¿Que enseñan en esa academia?

\- Nos enseñan a componer, a bailar, y sobre todo nos ayudan a cantar. Los nuevos suelen desafinar bastante. - Explicó Meiko - Aún no te hemos escuchado cantar ¿Podrías cantarnos algo?

\- Yo... Ya no canto. Al menos durante el tiempo que sienta este dolor.

\- ¿Que dolor? ¿Ocurrió algo? - Preguntó Gumi preocupada.

\- N-no es nada. Es algo que no logró recordar, pero que en el fondo, me hace daño.

\- Necesitamos que te expliques. ¿Cuando ocurrió eso? Recién te crearon, ¿no es asi?

\- No recuerdo el día en el que abrí mis ojos por primera vez.

Todos se sobresaltaron, Meiko era la única que reaccionó tranquilamente.

\- No eres nuevo, ¿me equivoco? - Preguntó Meiko.

\- Creo... Creo que no.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, esperamos fuera de su agrado, trataremos (sobre todo yo) de actualizar más seguido y no tenerlos tan abandonos por aquí. Nuevamente agradezco a aquellos que siempre comentan y leen mis Fics, espero que este también sea de su agrado, pronto actualizaremos.**

 **No se olviden de dejar reviews.**


End file.
